In a known connector, such as the connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,249, the connector contacts are connected to one another and to respective cable conductors. For this purpose, a positioning means in the form of a separate positioning block is present. The ends of the cable cores are received and positioned in the positioning block. Two connector parts are provided with connecting means which are designed as insulation-removing contacts which are electrically connected to the corresponding connector contacts.
During the assembly of the connector, the two connector parts are pressed onto the positioning block with their respective backs facing one another. In the process, the insulation is removed from the cable conductors by the insulation-removing contacts and, in doing so, contact is made between the cable conductors and the connector contacts of the two connector parts. The connector parts pressed onto each other are enclosed in a two-part housing with the separate positioning block in between.
There is a need to provide a double-sided connector in a simpler and less expensive manner.